With the popularization of smartphones, location based services (LBS) are increasingly concerned, and a requirement of a user on global positioning system (GPS) experience is increasingly high. A GPS positioning speed is a key factor affecting user experience.
An assisted GPS (AGPS, network assisted GPS) positioning technology integrates advantages of GPS positioning and cellular base station positioning. When a mobile terminal performs GPS positioning by using the AGPS positioning technology, the mobile terminal can acquire, from a cellular network, auxiliary information required during the GPS positioning, for example, information about a satellite frequency band available in a current region, a position, an elevation angle, and the like, so that a full-band and large-scale search is avoided, thereby greatly increasing a first-time satellite searching speed. Therefore, the AGPS positioning technology, by virtue of a data transmission function of the cellular network, can increase a positioning speed and improve positioning precision.
However, the AGPS positioning technology is implemented only by performing multiple times of data transmission through a network, and has a relatively high requirement on network signal quality, and when the network signal quality is poor, an AGPS positioning speed is significantly affected.